Despues de clases
by Deuel
Summary: Tres amigos, un deseo callado en uno de ellos. Enojo, frustracion quizas pero al sni y alcabo gana la curiosidad LEANLO.


Lo se estoy loca pero ustedes deben saber que cuando esta presente ese maldito sentimiento por escribir no te deja en paz hasta que lo haces uu en mi caso el encierro me llevo a hacerlo mi mente vuela cuando esta aislada en una oficina de 4 x 4 ¬¬.

Esto es un One Shot es LEMON puro LEMON así que si no les gusta no lean, además es HOMBRE Y HOMBRE Y HOMBRE si no lo frecuentan pues al ver esto aprieten el Esc, después de mis quejas les dejo para que lean, por cierto valoro sus opiniones si alguien deja alguna.

Advertencias finales: Trío y Doble penetración.

**Después de Clases**

**Por Kanashimi**

Cuando uno es joven se viven muchas experiencias que se piensan en determinado momento de la vida que nunca serán hechas, a menudo se suele uno de arrepentir de ellas y otras tantas veces se gozan como nunca, el gusanillo del "que se sentirá" esta presente en la historia que a continuación relatare.

¿Que es el humano si no tiene deseos por realizar?...quizás solo un recipiente de emociones entremezcladas y varios tantos minutos de estupidez ambulante, he aquí al tercio de idiotas que siguieron ese gusanillo.

El día había sido aburrido en extremo, clases engorrosas con maestros que parecían matarles el espíritu a los estudiantes solo con explicar una simple cita de algún filósofo o alguna formula matemática.

El timbre que anunciaba la clase final de los tres se había dejado escuchar, cada uno salió de su respectivo salón para dirigirse al punto de encuentro era una rutina por lo menos tres días a las semana.

Eran hombres tan distintos que parecía algo ilógico que fuesen amigos, se habían conocido una noche en un juego del pésimo equipo de la universidad donde estudiaban, los clásicos "busca pleitos" habían iniciado un "ataque" verbal contra Luka quien estaba acompañado por Alexander, ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a ignorar idiotas que le dieron la importancia que eso merecía ello enfado mas a los bocas flojas y los ánimos empezaron a caldearse, cerca de la disputa se hallaba Benjamín quien por tratar de salir de inmediato de ahí quedo en medio de ambos frentes.

Alexander no era de los hombres que se dejaban y menos cuando lo empujaban lo cual ya había sucedido dos veces, Luka trababa de calmarlo pero su paciencia llego a su fin cuando uno de aquellos bastardos soltó la palabra mas despectiva con la podría referirse a una persona con su gusto sexual, lo habían llamado "Putita" incluso Benjamín se sorprendió y obviamente se puso del lado de Alexander dispuesto a llevarse uno o dos golpes.

Y eso mismo fue lo que ambos consiguieron, les superaban en numero y llevaron las de perder, Luka salió intacto puesto que ambos chicos lo habían mantenido al margen de la pelea aun cuando el otro bando intento forzarlo a irse con ellos.

El lamentable incidente les trajo una detención por parte del cuerpo Docente, si imaginan bien a ellos fueron a los únicos que cacharon. Estuvieron un mes entero los tres haciendo labores varias dentro de la universidad: barriendo pasillos, limpiando salones, acomodando libros en la biblioteca, puliendo el piso del gimnasio y etc etc.

Todo aquel tiempo sirvió para conocerse bastante bien. Benjamín supo entonces que Alexander y Luka se conocían desde hacia 6 meses y también de las preferencias sexuales del segundo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener una amigo Gay al contrario Luka era tan divertido y extrovertido que animaba a las personas a acércasele y hacer platica, Alex era un poco mas cauteloso tenia un aspecto tan desaliñado como de rebelde sin causa al tipo de James Dean (si no saben quien es búsquenlo en google perdón por ser tan vieja uu), que solo derretía a las mujeres, los hombre en su mayoría lo endiviaban.

Benjamín era el que posiblemente no encajaba en aquel grupo siendo tan serio y formal usando lentes y dejándose ver siempre como el mejor de su clase, a menudo Alex le gastaba bromas al respecto.

Era importante tener amistades durante esa etapa salían y se divertían en alguna fiesta o reunión.

Solía pesar en alguna de aquellas ocasiones que el carácter de Luka causaba cierta "incomodidad" en Benjamín a pesar de ser un hombre Luka era extremadamente apuesto, Alex le decía "dulzura o lindura" para con este tenia modos muy muy cariñosos cuando se cansaba Alex le cargaba en brazos o en su espalda, cuando caminaban por el campus a veces se tomaban de la mano y se despedían siempre dándose un leve beso en los labios.

Benjamín no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas demostraciones y cuando salían parecía que eran los guardaespaldas del ojiverde, de ese color tenia sus ojos el pequeño Luka era delgado y de pelo rubio a los hombros por ello llamaba mas la atención, mas de una vez le había preguntado a Alex si eran pareja y siempre había recibido una negativa no sabia si tomárselo enserio o no Alexander era un tipo que un día pensaba una cosa y al otro otra solía fumar en los pasillos de la Universidad y usaba gafas oscuras tenia el pelo negro y pocas veces sus ojos negros azabache se vislumbraban , lo que en verdad enloquecía a las féminas era esa suave barba que tenia en el mentón le hacia ver mas maduro y sexy, contando con el hecho de que los tres tenían 24 años.

El mote del "simple" fue dado a Benjamín por ser el normal en el grupo su aspecto teniendo cabello castaño y ojos miel era bastante desapercibido aunque su galantería era bien vista por las chicas de la Universidad tenia el don de la palabra y con ello compensaba su seriedad, tampoco era nada feo solo que no le sacaba provecho a su aspecto, Luka solía molestarlo con el único fin de que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

El rubio hacia que su cuerpo girara de un lado a otro en el césped, se rodaba mas bien en el, había llegado demasiado rápido y se estaba aburriendo a menudo tenia aquel comportamiento un poco infantil, cuando quería claro estaban las otras veces que era toda seriedad mas cuando emprendía una conquista nueva.

Al rodar su cuerpo fue detenido por lo que parecían los pies de alguien su vista se alzo hacia aquella persona y sonrió.

-Tardaste mucho Alex cárgame no quiero moverme.

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso y dio unos pasos para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol cercano arrojo a un lado su improvisado morral y se dispuso a dormitar para esperar a Benjamín que siempre solía llegar retrasado, los jardines de la universidad eran extensos y a menudo los alumnos los tomaban para descansar entre clase y clase o a la salida de las mismas.

-Eres cruel.- murmuro mientras se dejaba boca abajo sobre el césped, sus piernas se flexionaban marcando un claro desgano.

-Tu pelo se ve verdoso, puedes arrastrarte hasta aquí te pondrás colorado si sigues bajo el sol por mas tiempo.

-Quiero que me cargues no es mucho pedir, no me importa ponerme rojo soy muy pálido eso no me gusta.- repelo mientras dejaba de mover sus piernas y rodaba para quedar boca arriba.- ¿Crees que Ben quiera cargarme?.

-De piedras si no te levantas en este instante, mírate como estas.- el de anteojos había llegado ante la mirada desentendida de Alex y la incredulidad de Luka, tenia la boca un tanto torcida ante la actitud del rubio.

-Ustedes dos se unen para molestarme les pido un favor y no me lo hacen que malos amigos tengo me rodare hasta los chicos que están haya quizás ellos si quieran ayudarme.- contesto mientras comenzaba otra vez con las vueltas.

-No eres un crío de 9 años Luka deja de hacer tus berrinches.- Ben le miraba esta vez autoritariamente como siempre comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente alrededor, camino unos pasos hacia Alex para dejar ahí su mochila.- Y tu debiste cumplirle su capricho siempre lo haces.- replico contra el pelinegro.

-Hoy me apeteció no hacerlo, no seas cascarrabias Ben además el lindo bultito ya casi se te escapa míralo ya va mas adelantado hacia esa bolita de chicos que por sus caras se lo quieren foll...- no termino la palabra puesto que Ben le arrojo al rostro el suéter llevaba en otra de sus manos.

Alex le miro andar hacia Luka sonrió de medio lado mientras arrojaba muy lejos el suéter de Ben este mismo siempre se comportaba para con el rubio como un hermano mayor bastante chocoso.

Luka perdió su avance cuando Ben se inclino para tomarlo del brazo y alzarlo solo un poco.

-Ya has jugado lo suficiente párate.- dijo mientras sus gafas brillaban por el sol.

-Cárgame.- contesto el rubio mientras lo miraba fijamente y alzaba su otro brazo alargándolo indicándole que lo alzara.

-Maldición contigo.- se inclino flexionando una rodilla en el césped para dejar que los brazos de Luka se pasaran por su cuello para así, poder tomarlo por debajo de las piernas y levantarlo al tiempo que el mismo lo hacia.- No soy Alex de acuerdo no haré esto siempre.

-Benjamín eres fascinante.- comento el rubio mientras les mandaba un beso al montoncillo de chicos a lo lejos, cuando llegaron donde Alex el de lentes dejo a Luka sobre el para después sentarse delante de ellos.- Ahí lo tienes te toca cuidarlo.

-Alex, Ben no me quiere..haz algo.- comento el rubio mientras se repegaba a aquel cuerpo.

-Si Ben quiere a pocas personas no te preocupes Luka yo si te quiero.- comento con burla el pelinegro.

-Eso es únanse para molestarme pero ten en cuenta Luka que no puedes estar toda la vida comportándote así aun cuando Alex te quiera mucho mucho.

-Solo era un juego Benjamín no te enfades conmigo.- bajo sus ojos verdes en señal de haber entendido el regaño.

-Felicidades lo has hecho sentir mal aunque tu también logras que el se moleste Luka sabes que le avergüenza un poco tener ese comportamiento para contigo.

-¡No siento vergüenza por estar con Luka¡.- comento algo fuerte el de gafas.- Es solo que no soy como tu Alex.

-Bueno no lo volveré a hacer no es como si fuera a besarte o a tocarte no tienes que preocuparte Ben se controlarme.- movió su cuerpo para dejar de estar encima del pelinegro y sentarse a un lado de el.

-Aclarada la cuestión como les fue, yo tuve filosofía y fue tan tediosa que dormí toda la clase.- comento como si nada el de barba para deshacer la naciente tensión.

-A mi me toco Calculo, el profesor me regaño dos veces seguidas por no entender la formula así que..emm...tu Ben, uhm no quiero molestarte pero me ayudarías...lo harías me explicarías no entiendo los modos de ese maestro, si no reprobare..siii...di que si.- pidió para después tomar las manos del castaño con las suyas.

Alex bajo sus oscuras gafas para mirar la expresión de Benjamín esa que siempre tenia cuando era vencido por el encanto que Luka tenia.

-Tampoco es cosa de vida o muerte claro que te ayudo, mañana después de clases si quieres.- evito mirarlos a ambos significaría un mayor sonrojo en su rostro sabiendo que ya tenia uno muy notable disimuladamente aparto sus manos, algo en el le decía que debía hacerlo.

-Si me quieres después de todo.- murmuro contento el rubio mientras les miraba.

-Es difícil no quererte Luka ahora que ya han quedado me uniré a ustedes les guste o no, como te has convertido en nuestra tabla de salvación yo también tengo puntos de mercadotecnia para que me aclares créeme será difícil así que te recomiendo que prepares toda tu paciencia para mañana.

-Los dos saben que me caen bien por eso abusan, si no tengo otra salida les ayudare pero deberían tomar mas atención en clases.

-¡Eh¡ yo pongo atención el maestro es atractivo pero salvo otra cosa es muy aburrido.

-La maestra de mercadotecnia también es interesante pero usa tantos términos técnicos que es casi imposible entenderle.

-Descarados los dos, si tú dejaras de coquetear todo el tiempo y tú de dormir no estarían como están.- dijo algo enojado mientras cortaba un poco de césped con su mano.

Los otros dos suspiraron dándose por vencidos y dándole la razón al otro.

-No lo volveremos a hacer.- hablaron al unísono.

-Como pago a tu asesoramiento prometo invitarte la comida de mañana que te parece.- comento el pelinegro hacia Ben.

-Y yo prometo no tener para contigo mas escenas como la de hace rato.

Ben suspiro sabiendo que no cumplirían nada de aquello.

-Esta bien, los veo después de clases mañana en la biblioteca de acuerdo.

-No, no eso si que no ahí no que sea en mi habitación, ese lugar es demasiado callado no soportare estar ni 5 minutos ahí.- el rubio tenia una cara bastante preocupada.

-Concuerdo ahí me da mas sueño.

El castaño se puso pie tomo su mochila y tomo rumbo hacia los dormitorios no sin antes tomarse el tiempo de tomar su suéter.

-No tienen remedio tengo mucha tarea para enfrascarme en una de esas peleas por su falta de compromiso hacia sus estudios, tan solo quería hablar con ustedes como siempre lo hacemos por favor hagan sus deberes y nos vemos mañana en el lugar que Luka prefiere, aclaro que no jugaremos ni veremos Tv, ni tomaremos cerveza de acuerdo.

Los otros dos asintieron como los buenos chicos que eran.

-No les creo nada con esas caras, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió para enfilar sus pasos un tanto rápidos tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

-Tú no ofreces así tu habitación Luka que traes entre manos.

El rubio pasó a su mirada de "soy serio" para acercarse al rostro de Alex rozando sus labios con los propios.

-Nada, tengo muchas ganas de jugar un poco, tenemos casi dos años de conocernos desde el incidente en aquel partido y sigo pensando que Benjamín podría ser estupendo en la cama, contigo y también yo por supuesto.

-Que mente tan sucia la tuya, el es heterosexual lo ha demostrado muchas veces ninguna de tus acciones lo ha hecho caer y además de todo deseas un trío que golosito te has vuelto.

-El y Tu me gustan para eso, nunca lo he hecho jure que seria con alguien especial además Alex tu también te me has negado no crees que va siendo hora de que me cojas así tan rico como mencionan todas las porristas del equipo de fútbol se que te gustaría hacerlo...

Su mano descendió por el pecho del pelinegro tomando un rumbo peligroso a la entrepierna.

-Existe una razón por la que no te lo hecho como a ti te gusta, y si intentas eso podrías perder la amistan de Ben..piénsalo bien.

-Porque pones tantas trabas, ya se porque no te has acostado conmigo tu estúpida regla de no hacerlo con amigos, es basura y si he esperado tanto es porque poco a poco Benjamín se ha ido abriendo hacia mi se que le gusto pero no se atreve a decirlo.

-Oh eres tan listo Luka sobre todo en las cuestiones sexuales, follarte cariño arruinaría lo que hay entre nosotros te prefiero de amigo aunque me encanta ese trasero tuyo, sabes que soy Bisexual desde hace un rato, aunque difiero de lo que piensas con respecto a Ben es puritano el chico si se lo quitas me sorprenderás el es atractivo y confieso que me interesaría besarlo y quizás hacerle otras tantas cositas mientras tu intentas que el te las haga a ti.

-Maldito encajoso tu también le traes ganas, y además de todo haces que me caliente aunque tu no lo has visto desnudo y yo si.- menciono triunfante.

-Maldita costumbre de meterte a las duchas a espiar, y de seguro te brillaron los ojos cuando le viste sin nada encima.

-Tiene un cuerpo suculento Alex...deberías verlo, quiero sentirlo tan dentro de mi..una y otra vez ese pene suyo es simplemente perfecto.

-¿Mas que el mío?.

-Celos no amor...tu tienes lo tuyo y también quiero probarlo, los quiero a los dos...- dijo bajito mientras se sonrojaba y dejaba escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

-Sucio y cachondo que eres, pero ya se vera mañana si lo logras.

-Tu me ayudaras por supuesto así será mas fácil, veras que te gustara.

-No lo dudo pero si se enfada que solo sea contigo.- beso aquellos labios ligeramente para después suspirar.

-Alexander…

-Si yo se tienes ganas pero ahora tengo "deberes que cumplir" no quiero que mañana Don Amargoso me diga que no seguí sus consejos me voy a hacer tarea y tu debes hacer lo mismo.

-Bastardo.- comento para ponerse de pie y sacudirse la ropa para quitarse el césped que tenia.- Pero mañana me las pagas.

-Si Luka nos vemos después.- rió un poco cuando se levanto y tomo su morral.- No andes de fácil por ahí de acuerdo.

-Alex que malo eres, nos vemos mañana.- se acerco para besar su mejilla y luego camino hacia el lado contrario se sentía mas que animado para realizar el plan que tenia.

-Esto saldrá mal muy mal.- murmuro sacando un cigarrillo para enfilar hacia la sala de computo

Casi estaba todo listo, la mesilla donde se sentaría para "estudiar" unas cuantas botanas para el rato, su cama bien hecha incluso hizo espacio para que los tres pudieran caber en ella. Se había duchado y aun su cabello estaba húmedo algunas mechas se pegaban a su cuello.

Tenia puesto un pantalón a las caderas y una camisa blanca sin mangas semi abierta del pecho, debía apurarse había hecho aquello en un tiempo record incluso tuvo que volarse la ultima clase para tener todo como el quería.

Se miro al espejo constatando que estaba de lo mas arrebatador, había intentado tantas veces que Benjamín mostrara interés en y casi se da por vencido pero ahora sabia que era buen momento para intentarlo, día con día notaba que el castaño era mas considerado con el e incluso no le apenaba mucho cargarlo como había sido ayer en el jardín.

Tal vez perdería mas de lo que podría ganar al intentar aquello pero lo deseaba y el nunca se quedaba sin satisfacer sus deseos.

Tembló un poco al escuchar los toquidos de la puerta y sin más se dirigió a abrir, Alex y Ben estaban juntos en el pasillo discutiendo como siempre.

-Ya pasen y dejen de dar la nota.- menciono el rubio.

Ambos pasaron, Ben llevaba unos libros bajo el brazo y Alex apago su cigarrillo para después mirar a Luka.

-Vaya esto nunca había estado tan ordenado…nunca.- dijo mirando alrededor, sintió la mirada pesada de parte de Luka de haber tenido un puñal se lo hubiera clavado por decir aquello tan insinuante.

Benjamín carraspeó un poco su voz aquello le daba a entender que Alexander ya antes había estado en ese cuarto y ello le incomodaba de nuevo sin saber porque.

-Bien sentémonos a empezar que no quiero que me tome la vida entera enseñarles algo tan fácil.

El de gafas tomo asiento para desplegar todo el contenido de su mochila, libro y más libros algunos bolígrafos, lápices y una calculadora.

-Bien podrías armar un salón de clases con eso Ben no te cansas al llevarlo todo yo solo traigo mi libreta y un lápiz ahhh y goma para borrar.- menciono el peligro mientras se sentaba también.

-Yo no uso una calculadora desde hace meses.- Luka se avergonzó un poco no era nada bueno en matemáticas pero en clase de arte sobresalía.

-Increíble que estemos en el mismo año de estudio ¿Cómo hacen para aprobar?.

Alex se quito sus gafas negras para sonreír y mirarlo socarronamente y Luka se sonrojo al por mayor la respuesta era obvia.

-De acuerdo no me lo digan empecemos de una vez por todas, Luka siéntate por favor.

_En tus piernas…_.- pensó obligándose a rebajar el deseo que le hacia sentir, Ben tenia una loción bastante suculenta como deseo que todo aquel aroma quedara esparcido por el, su vista giro hacia Alex quien estaba tan provocativo como siempre tu débil aroma a tabaco le hacia pensar que su boca sabría igual..como quería comerse a ambos tan lentamente que el sabor en todo su cuerpo le durara días.

Se sentó teniendo ya que calmar su propio libido.

-Este libro es para ti Luka, ahí se describen las formulas mas comunes de calculo intenta hacer el primer ejercicio es el mas sencillo y sobre ese partiremos, tu Alex toma ese libro de la derecha en el se encuentra la terminología de la mercadotecnia lee cada una de ellas y trata de que se te graben, mientras hacen eso yo haré mis deberes del día.

Los aludidos no mencionaron nada pero se vieron mutuamente, hicieron lo que el castaño les indico mientras todo quedaba en silencio.

Alex frunció el ceño mientras leía, _¿Quién demonios podría entender eso?._

Luka por su parte mordisqueaba la goma del lápiz que tenia en la mano podía entender algo de aquello pero se le dificultaba comprender la teoría para luego llevarla a la practica.

El único que parecía saber lo que hacia era Benjamín quien escribía sin cesar para hacer breves pausas solo para leer el libro que tenía al lado.

Lo mas que aguantaron estar así de callados fueron 15 minutos, Luka mordisqueaba ya el lápiz y Alex tenia los ojos semicerrados.

-No entiendo.- menciono el rubio bajito.

-Yo tampoco.- el pelinegro se dio por vencido apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Ben suspiro mientras se quitaba sus gafas dejando a la vista su mirar, esa acción casi derritió a Luka sus ojos eran tan hermosos sin esas molestas gafas, para Alex tampoco paso desapercibido aquello apoyo sus brazos en la mesa dejando su mentón en sus manos.

-Todo el conocimiento empieza por la teoría, pero veamos Luka en esta formula tan solo debes despejar X y encontrar el valor de Y no es tan difícil, observa.- menciono mientras se acercaba al rubio para tomar un lápiz y explicarle con mucha paciencia como se hacia aquello, por supuesto el chico no puso atención alguna Ben estaba demasiado cerca podía casi rozar su brazo con el suyo y con un poco mas de valentía podría besar su mejilla a lo mas que llego fue a recargarse levemente en su hombro mirándole detalladamente.

_Dios como quiero besarte…_

-Entendiste.- pregunto el castaño mirando de repente aquella cercanía, así el color verde de los ojos de Luka se miraba mas profundo, se perdió unos instantes mientras su atención se desviaba a aquellos labios suaves y rosados que bien podría alcanzar al entender las dimensiones de aquello de forma rápida se giro poniéndose altamente nervioso.

-Si.- menciono tranquilo mientras regresaba a su pasada postura, tomo el lápiz y se dispuso a resolver más problemas matemáticos.

_Casi…lindura…casi lo logras.- _se pensó el pelinegro viendo que quizás todos saldrían ganando con el plan de rubio.

-A-ahora tu, Alex te preguntare un termino de los primeros y tu me dirás su significado de acuerdo de algo te debe haber servido leer en este tiempo.- aclaro su garganta y repitió un nombre abocado a la mercadotecnia tomo unos segundos para que el otro repitiera no muy exactamente su definición pero lo había hecho bastante bien.

-Vaya sirve de algo leer, estoy impresionado.- se dijo a si mismo mirando a Ben para apenas rozar su mano fingiendo que tomaba un bolígrafo cercano a ella.

-Cierto mira aprendí a darle valor a Y es genial no…ahora veamos que mas puedo hacer.- menciono el de ojiverde mientras no se perdía el avance que Alex tenia para con Ben.

-No es para tanto es la manera en como yo aprendo también, miren que no es tan difícil tan solo inténtenlo y lo de más se hará mas fácil.

Ambos asintieron para continuar en lo que estaban, por lo menos fingían bien lo que trataban de hacer.

El castaño se deba prisa en terminar de hacer lo suyo sentía la molestosa necesidad de salir de ahí, era incomodo darse cuenta de las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Luka estaba tan cerca o cuando Alex le rozaba accidentalmente, no era la primera vez de eso y ya se tenia bien estudiada su ruta de escape, pasaron varios minutos mas antes de que decidiera decir palabra alguna.

-Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy aun tengo que darme una vuelta por la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo, ustedes solo practiquen y con eso será suficiente.

Comento mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, de repente una mano detuvo sus acciones.

-¿Por qué siempre te pones tan nervioso? cuando estas a solas con nosotros.- pregunto el rubio.

-Cierto no te acosamos ni nada por el estilo.

Callo unos segundos sintiéndose totalmente vencido.

-Con ustedes dos cualquier platica o acción se torna sexual yo no estoy acostumbrado a ello y menos siendo los tres hombres.- manifestó seguro de sus planteamientos.

La risa de Alex se dejo escuchar por todo el cuarto en verdad que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Entonces si alguno fuese mujer seria diferente.- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.- Ya Alex cállate.- su voz se tornaba un poco dolida entendió con aquellas palabras que era despreciado y no tomado en cuenta.

El castaño noto el cambio en Luka y enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, las risas cesaron.

-Hombres y mujeres todos son iguales mi amigo, dejémonos de puritaneses y las cosas como son a mi me gustas tanto o del mismo modo como me gusta Luka.

Ben se quedo pasmado mientras su vista se posaba en ojiverde.

-Llevo tiempo…es decir.- no se giro a verlo tan solo hablo.- tu me gustas sabes y Alex también pensé que este seria el momento idóneo para confesarlo ante ti pero quizás me equivoque y no quieras dirigirme la palabra nunca mas…, igual no podía callarlo y he puesto en riesgo la amistad que tenemos como Alex me lo decía.- se giro para verle con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, Ben no hablaba ni se movía y el rogaba porque al menos se enfadara pero nada de aquello paso.

-Lo has visto Luka espero que después de esto dejes en paz a Benjamín, con respecto a mi y a ti pues veremos que se da, aun no me hago a la idea de intimar contigo te aprecio demasiado como amigo, si algo resultara mal como ahora crees que podríamos seguir hablándonos igual. Míralo esta sacado de onda y tu estas triste por su reacción.

Hablo el de barba para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Luka le tomo de la mano para confortarle mientras el bajaba su vista suspiro desanimado no había resultado como el quería.

-Perdóname Ben…- murmuro sin decir nada mas.

El castaño reacciono para terminar de guardar sus cosas en la mochila, ajusto sus gafas para mirar a sus dos amigos.

-¿Y que se suponía que debía hacer? correr a sus brazos y besarnos por dios en que estaban pensando somos hombres y además de todo tres ¿es que a ibas a armar una orgía Luka? no pensé que fueses tan…tan…..- estaba realmente ofuscado diría algo que ni el mismo creía.- tan ¡¡puta¡¡.- confirmo gritando aquello ultimo para pasar entre sus dos ex amigos y dirigirse a la puerta dolía lo que había dicho pero no podía arrepentirse pensaba que los otros dos habían ideado todo aquello para dejarlo como un tonto puritano como Alex decía

Una mano lo sujeto muy fuerte del hombro tanto que lo hizo caer de espaldas, para quedar sentado en el suelo de la habitación.

-Para mi sigues siendo mi amigo Benjamín pero no te perdono que te dirijas de esa forma hacia Luka, no eres mejor que los bastardos que siempre lo molestan, lárgate entonces y procura no cruzarte ni en una mirada conmigo.

Desde el suelo miro como Luka lloraba abrazado a Alex repitiéndole un -lo arruine- continuo entre sollozos.

Aquello le estrujo el corazón lastimaba a alguien a quien apreciaba, simplemente no podía moverse Alexander se comportaba mas maduramente que el y eso le sorprendía.

-¿Luka?.- musito el pelinegro cuando el rubio dio unos pasos para ponerse en cuclillas frente a Ben.

-No volveré a hablarte, ni tampoco a toparme contigo, así estarás bien ¿cierto?. Espero que olvides lo que paso pero…no cambiara en nada el hecho de que tu me gustas.- fue claro y en un movimiento pensado se acerco a la boca del castaño para dejar en ella un beso leve sonrió limpiando sus lagrimas mientras se ponía de pie.- Adiós Ben si te sirve de algo no me dolerá que me odies puesto que me lo gane.- sonrió a Alex cuando se acerco a acariciar su mejilla luego volvió a la mesa y continuo resolviendo aquel problema que aun tenia pendiente.

Alex suspiro mientras caminaba hacia Ben, lo tomo de la mano para levantarlo y conducirlo a la puerta, el cuerpo aquel caminaba sin ganas estaba inmerso en la sensación que aquellos labios dejaron en su boca, algo caliente recorría su cuerpo y su corazón latía, secretamente siempre había deseado saber a que sabia la boca de Luka a muchos chicos les gustaba y a menudo escuchaba comentarios de sus hazañas sexuales estaba hecho un mar de confusión después de aquello…se maldijo por descubrir que le había gustado.

-Vete Ben.- dijo Alex mientras abría la puerta para que saliera.

La mano del aludido se estiro para empujar la puerta y cerrarla, arrojo a un lado la mochila que llevaba y se giro para afrontar aquel asunto.

-¿Por qué?, porque me hacen estar y sentir así, ¿Por qué? me confunden de esta manera..ambos….- cerro sus ojos, pensaba que todo hubiese sido mejor si Luka no lo hubiese besado.

Luka seguía con la mirada sobre el cuaderno pero no escribía nada, Alex suspiro para sentarse en la cama sabia que el rubio no hablaría mas estaba retraído y temeroso de ganarse un insulto peor al que Ben le había dicho.

-A ti…te gustamos ¿cierto?.- soltó de repente el de barba esa pregunta cimbro a Luka quien volteo a verlo mientras Ben sentía como sus piernas temblaban.- Admítelo te gusto ese beso y ahora tu mente batalla entre pedir otro o salir huyendo pero el que estés aquí creo que te ha encaminado a lo que en verdad deseas, se sincero Benjamín.

Los labios del de gafas balbuceaban pero no emitían palabra alguna para refutar lo que Alex decía.

-Déjale en paz, no le miras como esta.- Luka por fin hablo aunque sabia que no tenia derecho a hacerlo aquello había comenzado por su causa.

-Esta excitado y también confundido así me paso a mi la primera vez que tu me besaste y como vez dulzura gano la primera sensación, nunca he ocultado mi gusto por ti que no hallamos tenido sexo aun es otra cuestión.- como siempre la actitud desenfadada y liberal del pelinegro se hacia presente.

-Crees, que.. lo sabes todo no ¡¡maldito¡¡.- el remolino de sensaciones que Ben tenia se hizo mas grande sobrepasando sus limites hasta que por fin lo engullo. Se abalanzo contra Alex tomándolo de la ropa empezó una pelea entre ambos ya que el otro no se dejo, rodaban por la cama entre gruñidos y palabras altisonantes, Luka estaba asustado ahora no solo perdería a Ben quizás Alex no le hablaría mas también.

-¡¡Deténganse¡¡, paren ya….- grito mientras miraba como los puños de ambos habían dado ya un golpe certero en cada uno de sus rostros.- ¡¡BASTA¡¡.- no sabia si interferir o no estaba cerca y se alarmo cuando la comisura de la boca de Ben sangraba al igual que la nariz de Alex, al llegar a eso ambos se habían tenido pero solo para cobrar mas fuerza el rubio aprovecho ese inter para posarse entre ellos sosteniendo una de las manos de cada uno.- Tendrán que golpearme a mi también…ya por favor.- susurro dolido mientras volvía a sollozar.

Aquel aspecto tan frágil en Luka les hizo arrepentirse, la calidez de su mano les hizo rebajar la tensión de sus cuerpos.

-El empezó.- murmuro Alex.- No llores mas dulzura por favor.- se acerco a el para besar su mejilla.

Aquello molesto a Ben, si bien estaba enojado y a disgusto Alex no tenia que comportarse tan cariñoso con Luka.

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.- Lamento hacerte llorar.- se puso de pie acomodando sus ropas algo sonrojado por lo pasado, soltó un quejido por el leve dolor en su boca.

Luka miro con algo de vergüenza a Alex limpio con su mano el hilillo de sangre que salía de fosa nasal y se estiro para besarle.

-No me agrada verte herido.- comento dejando que el otro lo abrazara.

-No es nada.- murmuro el pelinegro.

Ben frunció el ceño siempre y continuamente se sorprendía por aborrecer esas demostraciones entre ellos, había algo en el que se enardecía por ver la actitud tierna que Luka tenia para con Alex.

**Son celos….** Una especie de voz pego en su conciencia y por supuesto que negó esa explicación el no tenia celos no de dos hombres, no de sus amigos..el no era….¡Homosexual¡.. el no…y sin embargo su mente se encargo de construir aquella escena con su persona suplantando a Alex, recibir el aquel mimo y esa preocupación de parte de Luka.

_Dios me vuelvo loco…_pensó.

-Me voy.- aclaro para ir por sus cosas que estaban en el piso, les dio la espalda iba a caminar cuando unos brazos se cerraron en su cintura una especial calidez le invadió reconoció a la persona que lo hacia y no pudo avanzar ni un paso mas.

-Perdóname…perdóname por favor.- el rubio trataba por todos lo medios no lograr el odio de su amigo quizás con aquello solo lo acrecentaría pero no sabia mas que hacer.

-Ugh…no pasa nada Luka ya no te preocupes.- contesto el castaño mientras su mano se posaba sobre una de las del otro, quería en verdad borrar todo lo de aquel día desde sus palabras hirientes hasta la confesión de sus amigos, los brazos que lo envolvían cedieron a su agarre y en segundos tuvo a Luka frente a el.

El flequillo de aquel semi largo cabello cubría sus ojos, el se inclino un poco queriendo encontrar quizás la respuesta a sus dudas, el cuerpo de Luka se alzo para que sus labios lograran llegar hasta la boca de Ben, su lengua dio una suave lamida a la herida que sangraba y después se abrazo a el con el temor de ser rechazado, aun así tenia que arriesgarse.

Alex esperaba la reacción del otro.

-Tampoco me gusta verte herido a ti Benjamín.- la voz de Luka era un susurro delicado su cuerpo era tan calido y frágil.

-Luka…- estaba vencido…vencido por la persona que menos se imaginaba, tomo unos minutos para que su cuerpo reaccionara y sus propios brazos se envolvieran en aquella cintura, sintió la sorpresa en el cuerpo de Luka pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Alex se puso de pie para ponerse detrás de Ben y les imito. Sus brazos también rodearon o intentaron hacer lo mismo con aquellos dos cuerpos, era un poco mas alto que Ben así que puso su mentón en su hombro.

-Siempre termino teniendo la razón.- sonrió triunfante mientras la cara de Luka se alzaba mirándoles a los dos, Ben torcía la boca semi disgustado pero ya mas relajado y Alex le sonreía como si fuera un cómplice y todo lo pasado hubiese sido un teatro montado por el.

Por segundos se quedaron sin hacer movimiento alguno, Ben no quería soltar a Luka y este no quería soltar a Ben y Alex parecía no querer dejar a ambos.

-Haremos una prueba "B" si no te gusta pues lo dejamos así, además creo que te encanta que Luka esta cerca de ti y por mi no muestras gran desagrado, esto de gustar de hombres no es tan difícil ya diste tu primer paso.

-Vete al diablo Alex.- fue la respuesta que tuvo.- Me han confundido y enojado bastante y sales con tu palabrería barata, como si de buenas a primeras aceptara tener sexo con ustedes

El rubio se sonrojo al por mayor y Alex volvió a reír sonoramente.

-Ahhh mi amigo eres todo un caso yo no mencione sexo solo unas cuantas caricias quizás un beso…indagare que en que zonas eres mas receptivo.- sus labios se dejaron sentir sobre la superficie del cuello del castaño le acaricio con ellos mientras su lengua lamía la parte trasera de su oreja.

-Uhgm.- muy a su pesar aquel trato le resulto bastante interesante sus manos en la espalda de Luka se movieron para apenas moverse un poco, sin pensarlo y como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo ladeo su cabeza para obtener mas de aquello.- N-no.- fue apenas la débil queja que salio de su boca.

El rubio mordió sus labios mirando como hipnotizado a Alex al parecer Ben no lo rechazaba y ello le hizo cobrar seguridad para alcanzar con su boca los labios del castaño les mordió un poco estirándoles para dejar luego que su lengua los lamiera.

-Tan solo buscamos hacerte sentir bien, indícanos que no podemos hacer mientras por favor disfruta, tu…también puedes tocar.- dijo con un poco de miedo no sabia como proceder aun.

Su respiración se torno mas rapada descubrió que la boca de Luka era intoxicante se sentía sin fuerzas para detener los avances de sus amigos, era como caer en el mas rico de los pecados y su racionalismo se perdía poco a poco.

El abrazo de Alex se termino sus manos fueron al rostro de Luka para acariciarlo dándole confort, después las mismas bajaron hacia el pecho de Ben tenían la molestosa misión de safarle los botones de la camisa, tendría que ayudar un poco para que el rubio se animara a empezar a tocarlo al castaño.

El cuerpo de Benjamín se tenso al sentir el roce de las manos de Alex en su pecho, piel contra piel, su calor corporal aumentaba y tenia los ojos semicerrados no se oponía a nada aun.

La prenda cedió dejando a los ojos de Luka aquel pecho fuerte y un tanto moreno a su vista no era pálido como el suyo y sus pezones eran de un color café bastante antojable, miro al pelinegro y se animo a pasar su mano por el lugar logro sacar un gemido de la boca de su amigo por esa acción, la cabeza de Ben se apoyo en el hombro de Alex mientras sentía una pena notable.

-Eres tan atractivo…no controlare mas el deseo que tengo por tocarte.- menciono el rubio mientras besaba su traquea dio una ligera succión en el lugar para luego descender hacia aquellas tetillas que le quedaban justo a la altura siendo el mas bajo que el de gafas su lengua lamió lentamente el lugar succionando después el pezón turnándose también hacia su gemelo, por fin conseguía lo que deseaba y claro que se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

-Uhmm…ahg, L-luka., de..ten..ahh.- quería de verdad articular palabra pero no podía las sensaciones se maximizaban por cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo la lengua aquella se sentía rasposa he incitaba a la erección de sus tetillas, sus manos aun se mostraban inseguras aquello que escucho de la boca del rubio le hacia querer usarlas para apagar el inminente placer que nacía en el.

-No te contengas Ben, aunque cohibido luces tan encantador.- alcanzo con sus manos un pezón mojadito por la saliva del ojiverde lo estrujo un poco entre dos de sus dedos jalándolo después para causar mas quejidos sexys de aquella boquita, luego su mano bajo para empezar a intentar zafar el cinturón del pantalón del castaño era tan hábil en aquellas cosas que quizás no tardaría.

Alex le preparaba el camino a seguir agradecía sus intenciones, su boca se manejaba magistralmente sobre aquel pecho.

-A-lex…espe…ra, yo no..no puedo seguir.- confirmo al sentir como su prenda baja intentaba ser retirada.

-Mucha razón, de pie es difícil en la cama es mejor, venga Luka vamos.- indico mientras daba unos pasos literalmente arrastrando al castaño con el, el mismo giro su rostro sorprendido por supuesto que el no se refería a eso.

-Alexander lo asustaras.- menciono el rubio quien le miraba con un gesto de desaprobación pero era cierto en la cama tendría mas libertad para tocar lo que deseaba, lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse su propia camisa mostrando su pecho liso, terso enmarcado por sus pezones ligeramente erguidos y rosados…un color atractivo por su piel blanca, se dejo a la vistan también su ombligo era delgado y su figura por ende estética.

-¡No quise dar a entender eso…deja Alex¡.- comento mientras tropezaba al ser llevado casi a rastras, balbuceo algo mas in entendible por la visión que tenia de Luka, aquello le hizo perderse en el encanto de su amigo era natural lo tenia embobado con tan solo la forma de su cuerpo, se saco de su ensueño cuando sintió como era recostado en la cama.

-Yo no dije que eso entendía o ¿si?.- el pelinegro se sentó a un lado del cuerpo del otro sobre la cama.- Ya te lo dije es normal el nerviosismo pero solo otro hombre sabe que cosas acariciar en el cuerpo de alguien de su mismo sexo morirás de placer Benjamín tan solo relájate no lo tomes tan apecho a mi también me cautivas digo eres muy apuesto.- su mano retomo la misión que tenia antes el cinturón cedió y paso entonces a bajar el zipper en segundos con agilidad su mano ya se hallaba sobre el pene de su refunfuñon amigo.

-No—no ahí no es…es demasiado perverso y sucio, no.- decía mas no hacia mucho por retirar aquella mano.

Luka camino tomando tiempo para quitarse sus zapatos, después se subió a la cama para avanzar sobre el cuerpo de Ben quedo encima de el aun sin hacer descender su cuerpo, Alex se movió para quedar detrás de Luka obviamente su mano había dejado aquel calido lugar para acomodarse mejor.

-Te distraeré un poco veras que no notaras esa mano.- se inclino ante la mirada atónita de su amigo y sin mas alcanzo su boca en segundos estaban besándose tranquilamente el rubio procuraba tener paciencia pero su lengua ya presionaba la boca de Ben la cual no dio seña de querer abrirse, unos segundos después se separo.- Abre la boca..hazlo por mi dame tu lengua Benjamín déjame jugar con ella tu juega con la mía.- las caderas del rubio se movieron para comenzar un roce en el vientre del castaño.- Lo sientes uhm..mi pene erecto a un en mi pantalón por favor…déjame aliviar tu deseo y tu dolor.- y nuevamente su boca fue a la del castaño sentía lo tenso de aquel cuerpo y el buscaría cualquier forma para relajarlo.

Alex se ocupo de retirar el pantalón de Ben jalándolo un tanto rápido y se sintió triunfante al no notar incomodidad alguna por parte del otro, se tomo tiempo para retirarse su camisa y arrojar sus gafas oscuras al piso tenia la visión del trasero de Luka un tanto elevado y por supuesto de la entrepierna de Ben aun cautiva en esos boxer de color negro aunque obviamente la boca del rubio ya estaba causando el efecto deseado en aquel pene que se notaba semi erecto bajo la ropa interior.

Estaba en un punto en el que no podía pensar era embriagante el sabor de Luka sintió si, como sus piernas podían moverse mejor sin su pantalón sus manos antes estáticas se movían en la cintura del rubio a veces alejándolo con poca fuerza y otras atrayéndolo contra el, por fin y con un poco de reserva su boca se abrió y enseguida la lengua vivaz de Luka choco con la suya dudosa y retraída, casi se ahoga al sentir como se la chupaba con sus labios la saliva comenzaba a dejarse escapar por la comisura de sus labios en ratos su amigo le daba una tregua para respirar, estaba excitadísimo con los roces de aquel miembro contra su vientre.

-…Deberíamos…parar.- dijo no muy seguro mientras miraba el cuerpo de Luka encima de el, no negaría que era tremendamente sensual, en realidad por ello tenia el deseo oculto de lamerlo desde la punta del pie a la punta del ultimo de sus cabellos, miro asustado como avanzaba mas arriba dejando justo frente a su boca sus pezones, por segundos sus latidos se detuvieron el sudor recorría su frente y sus lentes estaban empañados la mano de Luka los quito mientras sonreía.

-No es pronto para parar, lámeme…Benjamín hazlo fuerte quiero sentir tu lengua como hace unos momentos, mi piel lo desea…muerde mis pezones si quieres pero haz algo…de prisa…- su voz tenia un tinte necesitado, sexualmente necesitado.

-Se un buen amigo Ben y ayuda a Luka con su problema te lo dije te complaceremos…- murmuro con una caricia en su voz, se acerco entonces a ese bulto cautivo en aquellos interiores su mano se poso en el para acariciarlo sintiendo su grosor e incitándolo a quedar mas que listo para lo que vendría después.

-¡¡Alex..¡¡.- dijo un tanto impresionado por aquel toque se removió un poco no podía ceder tan fácil a aquel deseo insano según pensaba el, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien, claro había tenido sexo antes pero aquello no se comparaba con nada la mano del pelinegro se sentía fuerte y precisa en su pene y el pecho de Luka era tan encantador mas que el de cualquier mujer que hubiese podido ver antes. Quiso levantarse pero el peso del rubio no lo dejo en segundos el erecto pezón del otro rozaba sus labios tentándolo por segundos se debatió entre el no y el si, a lo cual gano el primero su boca se abrió y la punta de su lengua rozo la tetilla mandando miles de descargas eléctricas a los puntos en los que eran necesarias.

-B-ben…ahhhse siente bien mas….mas.- gimió el dueño del pezón mientras temblaba un poco aquello era mejor que todos los sueños que hubiese podido tener.

Se dejo llevar el sabor que invadía su boca era un salado tenue combinado por algo que sospechaba era una crema corporal con una esencia a avellanas que se la había quedado bien presente, ello le hacia querer probar mas sus labios se cerraron en la durita tetilla para succionar y jugar con su lengua contra aquella punta, en su afán por saber mas separo sus labios para dejar que sus dientes se prendaran del pezón jalándolo un poco, luego lo observo enrojecido y húmedo de su saliva, pero lo que en verdad lo lleno de un placer nunca antes experimentado fue el rostro de Luka y los sonidos que salían de su boca, estiro su rostro para poder verlo.

-Me voy a…¡ahhh¡ a correr con tan solo eso, es injusto pero se siente tan bien ahora Ben…con tu mano estruja el que probaste y con tu boca succiona el otro por favor.- pidió jadeando sonrojado mientras ofrecía aquellos puntitos erectos de su pecho, su zona baja necesitaba una atención de inmediata.

-Debiste quitarte el pantalón antes de subir sobre el así no estarías tan desesperado, mis dedos podrían haberte atendido dulzura.- la voz de Alex era aguda y recia, hacia temblar de puro deseo a los otros dos, su mano detuvo sus caricias sobre aquel pene juzgaba que era necesario avanzar un poco mas se puso a gatas sobre la cama para acomodar sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del castaño, descendió su rostro para que su lengua traviesa diera un lametón en la superficie del miembro de Ben así sobre la tela del boxer.- Yomi Yomi…creo que me adelantare a comer esto.

Su boca iba justo a ocuparse del otro pezón cuando sintió una humedad y un roce extremo sobre su sensitivo pene.

-¡Para..no con tu boca no…Alex, por favor..no no¡.- se repetía pero por dios que hubiese querido que hubiese sido sin el boxer de por medio.

-Son muchos no, para ti mi amigo dedícate a Luka no querrás verlo enojado.- sonrió mientras su boca se abría capturando el grosor de aquel miembro se deslizaba sobre la tela de arriba abajo pronto quedaría mojadito pero no de su saliva.

-Por lo que mas quieras Benjamín quiero mas..- al rubio poco le importaba lo que Alex hacia estaba inmerso en el placer que podía darle aquella boca.

Por segundos en verdad que trato de detener aquello, su cuerpo se movía tratando de liberarse pero ello solo logro que los erectos pezones del rubio rozaran aun mas contra su rostro y que los labios de Alex se sintieran aun con mas intensidad sobre su sexo.

Abrumado por tanto su mano estrujo aquel pezón como lo pedía mientras su boca succiono con velocidad el otro botoncillo, su mano libre no perdió tiempo bajo para estrujar una de las bien formadas nalgas de su amigo, la palpo a gusto notando su dureza aquello causo mas gemidos para ambos, pues Alex no se quedo atrás capturo el glande del pene de Ben para morderlo leve con sus dientes…los tres se descubrían y lo hacían bastante bien.

Instantes después se detuvieron, solo los jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación el cuerpo de Luka descendió para besar a Ben tan tiernamente que el se sorprendió, después se bajo de la cama para quedar de pie entre sus pantalones se hallaba una obvia incomodidad.

Ben estaba tirado en la cama sin poder darse cuenta de lo demás se sentía explotar y su pene dolía , Alex se había detenido mientras miraba atento el próximo moviendo de Luka.

El rubio desabrocho sus pantalones mostrando que debajo no había prenda interior alguna, los dejo a un lado, sin duda que era hermoso de cuerpo bien formado con ese pene de buen tamaño totalmente firme, estaba sonrosado y retraído se jugaría el todo por el todo y quizás perdería.

El pelinegro le imito cautivado por aquella visión jamás le había visto desnudo y ocasiones no habían faltado pero el siempre se había abstenido, ahora todo aquel candor sexual estaba frente a el, si Benjamín no quería participar bien por el, pero el no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad, en segundos se hallaba desnudo también de pie.

Ben se incorporo estaba un poco mareado por las sensaciones que aun presentaba su cuerpo tenia una erección salvaje y un ardor difícil de apagar, se quedo sin habla y casi se muerde la lengua al mirar a sus amigos desnudos con sus sexos mas que listos para la acción se recostó de nuevo tapándose los ojos, quería desaparecer de ahí.

-Quiero que los tres tengamos sexo, les quiero sentir a ambos dentro de mi pero entenderé si alguno no quiere participar.- miro hacia el piso usualmente el no pedía sus compañeros sexuales eran los de la iniciativa, apretaba sus puños cuando no recibió contestación alguna, había visto previamente a Ben y no le sorprendía pero de Alex le intrigaba estaba a segundos de tomar su ropa y vestirse jamás volvería a poder verlos a la cara.

Y sucedió lo que esperaba Alex lo envolvía entre sus brazos mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se juntaban.

-Yo si quiero es mas lo deseo..no podría aunque quisiera no hacerte mió, poco me interesa si esta Ben presente te cogere sin descanso Luka, estoy tan erecto, mi pene quiere tu ano así que no esperare mas.

Las manos del pelinegro bajaron enseguida a ese trasero, sosteniéndolo abriéndolo para que una de sus manos accesara a el, un dedo fue a acariciar la superficie de aquella piel rugosa que sin duda devoraría, Luka emitió un gemido ahogado al sentirlo su rostro se elevo y su sonrisa se mostró beso aquellos labios sintiendo aquella sensación maravillosa de ser deseado por alguien, no vería a Ben seguramente ya se habría marchado.

De reojo el castaño estaba al pendiente de todo, ¿Cómo demonios Alex podría estar tocándole así?, estaba sorprendido y pasmado su respiración era acelerada pero no podía moverse del lugar en donde estaba quería saber…mirar y entonces decidiría.

Alex prácticamente lo cargo despegando sus pies del suelo dio unos pasos mientras se besaban, sus lenguas parecían ansiosas de encontrar cada sabor en ellas, mientras miembros erectos rozaban sus cuerpos, el pelinegro rompió el beso para pasearse por el cuello del rubio mientras lo depositaba en el piso mordió y chupo aquellos rozados pezones les dejo aun mas rojizos y paraditos, al llegar al vientre la punta de su lengua hizo estragos en el ombligo de Luka, quien se hallaba sonrojado y deseoso de mas.

-Baja mas..lámelo.- hizo una pausa forzada y por fin las palabras le cuadraron.- lame mi pene.

-Que ansioso dulzura así me encantas.- Alex sonrió mientras se hincaba sus ojos tuvieron la imagen del miembro de su amigo erecto y palpitante sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente el glande hundiéndolo y estirando la piel caliente y rosácea, su otra mano no perdía tiempo para acariciar aquel trasero ya la yema de uno de sus dedos comenzaba a deslizarse dentro, el cuerpo de Luka temblaba de pura excitación.

-No seas cruel, nhg….duele.- su aliento salía algo calido de su boca mientras daba unos movimientos hacia delante con el único fin de rozar su miembro con la boca de Alex.

-No lo soy, tan solo no vayas a caerte de acuerdo procura correrte en mi boca.- comento para sin mas sostener con su mano la base de aquel pene para encaminarlo a su boca la cual abrió y de un solo movimiento lo hizo entrar, no desconocía aquel sabor pero sin duda el de Luka era especial calentaba todo su cuerpo y tuvo el cuidado de ensalivar demasiado bien cada pliegue…cada recoveco. Su cabeza comenzó entonces a moverse succionando cuando llegaba al fin para después volver engullirlo literalmente lo estrujaba y con su lengua procuraba un roce especial en la uretra.

-¡¡Alex¡¡ así…¡¡así¡¡, mas rápido, que rico…¡rico¡.- su pasión se desbocaba cuando algo le encantaba de mas.

En seguida el ritmo aumento los sonidos eran perturbantes para Ben quien ya se hallaba sentado en la cama hipnotizado por aquella imagen, sudaba y parecía no querer pestañear su erección no bajaba parecía cobrar dimensiones mas preocupantes y dolorosas.

Su boca se despego de aquel falo, tenia las comisuras de sus labios llenas del sabor de aquel sexo entremezclado con su saliva, su mano libre alzo un poco mas aquel pene para lamer ahora los testículos duros y sin presencia de vello.

-Que cachondo eres…te rasuras, cuando necesites ayuda házmelo saber soy experto en eso pondremos jaboncito y pasare la navaja muy delicadamente te has de ver tan erótico así con tus piernecitas abiertas y de seguro lo haces con un espejo delante te excitas ¿cierto?….- comento mientras lamía por debajo de aquellos testículos, su dedo seguía jugueteando en la entrada de su amigo.

-Claro que me excito…¡¡ahhh¡¡ justo como ahora, me gusta que me hables así, además tu barba roza mi piel tengo escalofríos tan deliciosos, uhmm tu dedo Alex ¡métemelo¡.- tenia una apariencia gatuna lo cual solo lo hacia mas delicioso, se sentía húmedo de todos lados.

Como si fuese una orden su digito entro, un gruñido salio de su garganta ante la opresión de aquella carne, Luka llevo sus manos a su cabeza para echarse un poco hacia atrás una punzada de dolor apareció pero era mas el disfrute del momento.

Benjamín tenia la mente pausada como autómata sus manos se habían deslizado por sus interiores bajándolos para después tomar su miembro y comenzar a masturbarse no podía si no aliviarse el mismo por lo menos así no caería en la "tentación" de acercarse a aquellos dos para imitarles o dejar que su propio libido actuara, en su mente rebotaba el "es obsceno" "es morboso" "es prohibido" "es malo" "no es natural" pero el "es delicioso y sexy" le ganaba a todo aquellos.

Mientras su dedo entraba y salía su boca le procuraba a aquel pene aun más acción. Le probaba salvajemente, Luka tuvo que apoyar sus manos en los hombros del otro para no caer ello hizo que tuviera una mejor posición para el deleite de aquel digito que tenia un mejor ángulo y ya se deslizaba mejor dentro de aquel cuerpo.

-Mas…mhmm mas..mas…ya falta poco, ¡Alexander¡.- estaba concentrado en el orgasmo que tendría sus caderas se movían para que nada de su pene quedara fuera de aquella boca.

Procuraba que sus dientes rozaran la piel de aquel miembro así lo estimulan junto con sus labios, en su paladar podía sentir ya el sabor del semen de su rubio, no por ello ralentizo su ritmo demando mas y mas…y al sentir como aquel pene liberaba su simiente se medio detuvo para recibirlo en su boca, calido como era y con un sabor peculiar, continuo lamiendo mientras su dedo salía de aquel cuerpo.

-Alex.- le miraba casi sin respiración y fuerzas había sido un orgasmo espectacular, lo había aliviado pero faltaba lo mejor su vista entonces se enfoco en Ben y vio un poco de triunfo en su misión decidió entonces antojarle aquello tanto que no pudiese mas que intentar hacerlo también.

Bebió aquel semen siendo cuidadoso de dejar un poco en su boca, aun sin ponerse de pie llevo su mano a su boca sin escapársele el hecho de cómo Luka miraba al dudoso Ben, ya se medio imaginaba que intentaría después de todo lo conocía bien, dejo en tres de sus dedos algo del semen en su boca lo esparció con cuidado procurando humectarlos bien.

-Travieso, veamos como lo pones a mil..y como se no querrás desplazarte por lubricante ya me he ocupado de eso, tan solo relaja tu esfínter y no gimas alto.- propuso para erguirse y caminar hacia una silla la cual puso estratégicamente delante del castaño claro a buena distancia de el, el otro se había detenido y con sus manos ocultaba su miembro no podía moverse por la pena que le causaba que lo miraran.- Pon atención "B" el sexo anal es genial.

Se sentó en la silla abriendo sus piernas mostrando su propia erección, haciendo una seña para que Luka se acercara, el aludido mordió sus labios aquel rico pene pronto entraría preciso en el, camino meciendo sus caderas para sentarse sobre las piernas de Alex y de espaldas a Benjamín.

-Tan solo jugaremos otro poquito dulzura hasta que estés bien dilatadito y mojadito, mientras te alisto frótate contra mi quieres.- beso sin perder tiempo aquel cuello manteniendo su mirada clavada en los ojos dudosos del castaño, su mano descendió tocando de nuevo con sus dedos aquel ano, esparció el semen tan delicadamente que causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del rubio luego dos dedos entraron comenzando de nuevo la tarea de dilatarlo.- Lo sientes Luka uhmm tu semen humectando dentro…quiero que pidas, quiero que me enloquezcas.- su otra mano apretó una nalga separándola de la otra para que se apreciara como sus dedos entraban y salían de aquel rosáceo lugar.

-¡¡Ahhh¡¡…uhg…nmh…- su boca beso los labios del pelinegro para comenzar a mecer sus caderas encontrando a ambos miembros, sus brazos se envolvieron en aquel cuello para tener soporte.- Me derrito…no es justo, ahgpero lo quiero si que lo quiero deseo estar listo para que me penetres, quiero tu pene…rápido…por favor.- por lo menos contaba con la virtud de ser sincero, su rostro se apoyo en el hombro de Alex mientras sus gemidos eran mas audibles.

Sentía la taladrante mirada de Alex en el, mientras los sonidos lo ponían de nuevo excitado alcanzaba a penas a mirar algo mientras su pene comenzaba a dejar en su punta indicios de un orgasmo fallido, apretujo sus dientes sintiendo un coraje tremendo contra ambos y aun no se definía si por obligarlo a permanecer como un espectador o por no forzarlo a participar.

-Que sabroso que estas Luka…¿quieres otro dedo?…antes de mi pene.- pregunto morboso entrando rápido en el para salir de la misma forma.

-Si, si si quiero…ya…- comento mientras se frotaba con mas fuerza contra el.

-Vamos ahí con cariño.- mordió sus labios mientras otro digito se unía a los otros, chasqueaban contra aquella carne mientras la opresión de aquel interior cedía.- Luka…Luka…que sexy eres quiero correrme dentro…embestirte con fuerza, sumir tu próstata…enloquecerte..- Alex estaba al borde de todas sus sensaciones, arremetió contra aquel interior con un ultimo embiste de sus dedos para después sacarlos.

-Uhmm….- el rubio suspiraba contra el cuello de Alex sus fuerzas ya no daban para mas.

-Gírate, demos un espectáculo mayor así nuestro amigo se correrá con amplia satisfacción.

El rubio apenas se movió para cumplir con sus indicaciones, miro a Ben y sonrió mientras alistaba sus caderas contra aquel pene erecto buscando guiarlo a su interior, sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y sentía ahora el aliento de Alex en la nuca.

-Alexander uhg ya…penétrame.- la voz de Luka se escuchaba baja pero era tan sensual sintió entonces como el pelinegro le alzaba un poco para guiar su pene a su entradita ya mas que preparada.

-Deslízate Luka….- menciono contra aquel oído para después lamerlo.

El ya había esperado demasiado por aquello así que de un sentón devoró aquel pene, su cuerpo entero se cimbro mientras su propio miembro tenia un vaivén erótico por la misma penetración.

La boca de Ben se hallaba abierta mirando, tan solo un nudo en la garganta apareció cuando miro aquella morbosa unión, los testículos de Alex contra el trasero de Luka, sus cuerpos sudorosos y excitados siendo presas del deseo, un Luka extasiado con su pene erecto y húmedo y un Alex concentrado gimiendo pausadamente por la inesperada penetración, no lo dudo un segundo mas, comenzó de nuevo a masturbarse esperando su orgasmo no había quizás un después solo era el ahora.

-Ahhh..tan apretado y caliente, Luka que trasero tan delicioso…- uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura del otro con el afán de comenzar a embestir cosa que hizo con ayuda claro del hermoso rubio el cual hacia fuerza para elevarse y al descender su amigo procuraba adelantarse para lograr una estocada mas profunda, el dolor y el placer entremezclados, cuando sentía que aquel pene rozaba su próstata el rubio mecía sus caderas en círculos para que el glande diera un suave masaje a ese punto tan sensitivo en su interior.

-¡¡Oh¡¡ Alex…con fuerza…¡dámelo fuerte¡…ahh…ahh ahhh.- la iniciativa se dejaba sentir por parte de ambos, la mano de Alex tomo aquel excitado miembro para masturbarlo mientras con fiereza le penetraba, Luka por su parte sacaba fuerzas de no se donde para alzar mas su cuerpo y dejarlo caer sobre ese miembro que le prodigaba sensaciones tan deliciosas.

Benjamín parecía no querer registrar todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos tan solo deseaba liberar el propio placer reflejado en su erección y para lograrlo su mente lo traicionaba poniéndolo en el lugar de Alex, embistiendo aquella carne…besando aquella piel, follandose como un loco al rubio solo así su semen se dejo sentir en su mano y aun después de su orgasmo continuo con el movimiento…estaba algo exhausto pero sus morbosas ganas de saber lo dejaron aun prendado de aquella escena sexual.

-Dul-zura…voy a correrme..ya…¡ahhh¡.- y como lo anuncio y con una ultima penetración dejo que su excitado pene liberara en aquel interior su caliente simiente, ladeo el rostro sollozante de Luka para besarlo mientras el continuaba con los movimientos de su mano le masturbaba guiándolo a el a un orgasmo seguro.

-¡Que rico si¡ si…ahhh, Alex….- sintiéndose húmedo por aquel semen se vino sin miramiento en la mano del pelinegro luego su cuerpo se apoyo en el del otro buscando algo de aire, volvió a besar los labios de Alexander para después dirigir su mirada a Ben…su libido aun no estaba del todo satisfecho pero necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse.

Después de un lapso de tiempo donde el único sonido que hubo fueron los gemidos y respiraciones de los tres, Alex alzo a Luka para salir de su interior mas no hizo otro movimiento ahora observaría la reacción de Benjamín quien parecía más que satisfecho.

-Anda que esperas…ya esta más dócil convéncelo y déjame algo a mi.- beso la mejilla del rubio mientras sentía un poco de inseguridad en aquel cuerpo.

-Idiota.- se giro para besar a Alex y después ponerse de pie, su trasero punzaba y el semen de su amigo descendió por sus muslos sin embargo estaba decidido a jugarse el todo por el todo, llego delante del castaño y se inclino para mirarlo mas de cerca Ben no se movió estaba sonrosado por la obvia situación y su corazón latía fuertemente hubiese podido ponerse de pie cuando miro como Luka se acercaba pero no había querido hacerlo eso lo tuvo bien claro.

Sintió el calido aliento de Luka a centímetros de su boca y entonces paso…se rindió y decidió doblegarse ante su sentir dejando atrás la razón, en instantes besaba al rubio demandando su boca misma que se abrió para recibirle un brazo se enrosco en la cintura del otro para depositarlo en la cama sus ojos miraban sorprendidos al castaño pero en verdad que estaba alegre por despertar ese deseo en el, cuando la boca de Ben se retiro tuvo miedo a lo que tendría quizás reclamo o quizás no.

-Ambos pagaran caro el haberme hecho caer en esto, pero mientras tu serás el primero en apagar el fuego que has despertado en mi…quiero follarte…mas duro de lo que Alex lo hizo…quiero venirme en ti no una si no muchas veces, quiero probarte…a mi gusto.

La sorpresa invadía el rostro del rubio pero bien que estaba dispuesto a tener su "castigo", tenía a ese exquisito hombre desnudo sobre y con un deseo sexual recién descubierto por un sexo igual al suyo.

-Haz lo que desees si al final me lo das como lo prometes no me quejare, bueno quizás gima como desquiciado pero me gustara.

-Bueno si han llegado a un acuerdo y la conciencia de Benjamín ya no pelea tanto porque no me demuestras lo que tienes mi amigo..haz que la dulzura que tienes debajo en verdad pida por lo que le darás se ve tan hot cuando lo hace mientras disfrutare de una escena satisfactoria anden anden pero no crean que no me uniré en el momento que lo crea conveniente.

-Calla Alexander….- reclamo el castaño para después mirar al otro no se imaginaba que fuera así de pervertido pero quería soltar esa partecita suya que recién había nacido.- Luka voltéate ponte en cuatro procura alzar tus caderas hacia arriba ofréceme ese lindo trasero lo mas que puedas.- sus palabras le extrañaron incluso se sonrojo por aquello tenia una semi erección pero pronto cobraría de nuevo el tamaño que necesitaba, le dio espacio al otro para que pudiese seguir sus indicaciones.

El rubio mordió sus labios para levantarse y girarse apoyo sus codos sobre la cama para después flexionar sus rodillas separar sus piernas y levantar sus caderas en instantes su bien formado trasero quedo a merced de Ben, sentía un calor que lo sofocaba pues deducía claramente como su amigo lo miraba era morboso pero con ello su lujuria aumento.

-¿Así?.- pregunto en un tono inocente e incitador incluso movió su trasero de un lado a otro aun un poco de semen escapaba de su entrada.

Respiraba por la boca atónito por aquello después de todo era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en aquella posición sin duda era de lo mas sensual a pesar de que en el pasado hubiese podido causarle repulsión, incluso notaba como su cuerpo respondía a esa imagen su boca estaba salivando de mas y su miembro de nuevo dolía por la erección que tenia.

-Estas perfecto dulzura míralo no puede ni hablar, libérate Benjamín no es malo complacerse en el ámbito sexual menos con ese chico tan sexy que te desea como no tienes una idea.- el pelinegro tenia las piernas abiertas y ya se masturbaba sin decoro alguno no separa su mirada del cuerpo del castaño era interesante corromperlo y ver hasta donde llegaría.

-C-callate Alex.- estaba vez la voz del rubio se dejo escuchar ladeo su rostro para ver al de barba acariciando otra vez ese rico pene que antes tenia cautivo solo para el, soltó un suspiro sin remedio estaba excitado de nuevo.

No escuchaba nada tan solo la punzada de libido que se acrecentaba en el, no estaba en su campo recién comenzaba con el sexo entre su mismo genero así que si era un poco torpe se le disculpaba.

-Mues-trame tu ano Luka enséñamelo bien, quiero ver su color y después tentare su textura.- trago saliva casi dolorosamente no pensaba que aquello se le fuera cumplido.

-Ahh.. Ben.- se derretía con tan solo esas palabras, sus manos entonces fueron a su trasero para separar sus carnosas nalgas y dejar a la vista su anillo rojizo por las fricciones del pene de Alex al entrar, húmedo por su semen y palpitante por el pene del castaño.- Por favor…no aguanto lámelo, mordisquéalo o acarícialo lo que sea.- las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la superficie de la piel rugosa dándose un poco de alivio.

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se ofrecía como el mejor plato a degustar. Ben lo miraba con sus labios secos, vio de reojo como el pelinegro se propinaba una masturbación salvaje, aquel pene duro y firme era una atrayente visión con esas venas surcando su extensión y ese glande enrojecido la pena lo invadió y estrujo su pecho ¿Cómo? de repente podía desear hacer tantas cosas con aquel miembro la perversión lo atraía y no saldría de ella era demasiado enviciante como para detenerla.

Dejo a Alex para acercarse con mesura al trasero de Luka su vista estaba clavada en esa parte tan intima en el cuerpo de su amigo, no muy seguro estiro su mano para retirar la de Luka que se acariciaba fue entonces cuando sus dedos tuvieron el primer contacto con la piel mojada del ano del ojiverde, viajaron por el lugar reconociendo, explorando.

Luka oculto su rostro contra la cama quería gemir como un loco y pedir de una vez que lo penetrara pero si lo hacia podría asustar a Ben así que decidió ser paciente. Por su parte Alex había logrado de nuevo una erección, detuvo el movimiento de su mano para observar aquello el trataba también de frenarse pero como todo ser humano necesita de una urgente atención en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Ben tomo seguridad y se atrevió a insertar un digito dentro de aquella abertura gimió ante la opresión que sentía su dedo y se asombro en la forma en que podía resbalar dentro, lo movió de lado a lado flexionándolo causando en su victima un escalofrió, sudaba por la obvia acción que haría después. Retiro su digito ante la sensual queja del rubio se acerco aun mas a ese cuerpo para que su rostro se perdiera en las juveniles nalgas su aliento calido chocaba con aquella entrada y entonces su lengua degusto el sabor de su amigo, miles de corrientes eléctricas le invadieron que sabor tan extraño no desagradable mas bien exótico, su lengua dejo gran cantidad de saliva mientras serpenteaba por el lugar, paso entonces a succionar por su deseo de tener mas, jalo la piel con sus dientes tan suavemente para que el dolor producido por ello solo diera placer, una de sus manos no evito la urgencia por masturbarse cosa que hacia ya, una vez que empezó deseo descubrir mas y ello lo llevo a internar la punta de su órgano degustador a aquel orificio hacia el esfuerzo por moverlo para que avanzara y lo hizo estaba en una metamorfosis placentera y no pararía hasta completarla.

-Si, Benjamín si—si mas mas ahhhaa que rico, delicioso.- el cuerpo del rubio se ponía mas a dispocision del depredador que lo devoraba era mágico sentir ese áspero paladar en su carne rosada y mojada, su propia saliva salía de su boca mordía las sabanas en tiempos buscando en balde tranquilizarse.

Sus fosas nasales eran invadidas por el olor sexual del cuerpo de Luka, lo sumían en un estertor suave y lánguido su lengua se retiro para dar paso a dos de sus dedos no hacia falta lubricar, avanzaron prestos contra aquel interior buscando un poco menos de resistencia se movían rápida y salvajemente mientras su mano le daba un poco de satisfacción inconclusa esa vendría después.

Ante aquella morbosa petición su lengua se acerco a aquel anillo de carne, sus dedos formaron una tijera que separo los rosados pliegues, la punta se deslizo por ellos moviéndose algo traviesa daba también lenguetazos fuertes dejando sentir su paladar el estremecimiento .

-Luka..que suave eres.- las palabras salieron algo pesadas de su boca mientras tres dedos eran ya los que penetraban hacian sonidos de chasqueo conforme entraban.

-Nah…no soporto mas…te necesito voy a venirme mi pene duele pero no lo haré hasta que ahhhh hasta sentir el tuyo dentro.- se giro para mirarlo suplicante después su atención se centro en el sexo de Ben, hecho hacia tras su cuerpo para en vano poder alcanzarlo aun esos dedos seguían dentro.

-No seas cruel con la dulzura, yo lo ayudare y le daré placer mientras tu haces lo tuyo mi amigo.- Alex hablo para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ellos, el castaño se avergonzó por mirar aquel pene erguido entre sus piernas no sabia que haría pero era claro que ese trasero era en esos momentos para el.

El rubio lo miro posicionarse delante de el alzo su vista y lo comprendió se levanto un poco con una mirada felina y sensual.

-¿Qué van a hacer?.- pregunto el inocente Ben.

-Acá Alexander tiene un gran problema entre las piernas, mientras su me jodes ricamente yo lameré su problema, que tal que antes de eso rozas su glande contra mi ano eso me gusta mucho, cuando te sientas seguro penétrame.- el rubio se volvió hacia el pelinegro para hacerle una seña con sus dedos indicándole que acercara ese delicioso órgano hacia su boca.

-Qu—q—q-ue dices.- al castaño no le dio tiempo de reaccionar miro como Alex se acercaba ronzando la punta de su pene en los labios de Luka, seguido el rubio movió su cara para pasarse todo aquel falo por el rostro lo olio para finalmente y de manera altamente golosa lo engullo he inicio después un hipnotizante movimiento con su boca lamía y jalaba la piel de aquel pene, mordía la punta también mientras el órgano brillaba por su saliva, los gemidos ahogados de Alex se dejaron escuchar en toda la habitación.

-Cogetelo..de una buena vez….- menciono hacia el otro.- Luka ahmm eso es si lámelo con fricción quiero tu lengua por todo mi pene eso es….- parecía poseído y sus caderas se movían un poco para insertar mas su sexo en aquella boca.

Un respingo de incomodidad nació en el al parecer el pelinegro siempre iba un paso y eso era algo que simplemente no podía dejar pasar, abrió esas nalgas sin decoro y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra ellas, los gemidos ahogados de Luka se dejaron escuchar. Todo su grosor era mojado por los restos de semen y saliva que se hallaban en aquella superficie, mantenía su mirada fija en la unión de la boca del rubio contra el pene de Alex, tomo la base de su miembro para llegar su enrojecido glande hasta el mojado ano, entonces lo rozo incontables veces contra aquella piel extendiendo sus pliegues y haciéndola adoptar aun un color mas rojizo por la fricción que ejercía en ella.

-Ahhh…rico uhg…Ben métemela ya…- la voz de Luka era sin duda como un canto a la lujuria la comisura de sus labios tenían saliva y el sabor de Alex se perdía en su garganta. Siguió con la tarea de mantener ocupada su boca mientras incitaba al castaño para que lo embistiera, sus caderas se mecían contra su sexo después daban movimientos circulares quería sentirlo de una sola forma pero su amigo aun no se animaba

-Pídemelo de la forma en la que se lo pides a Alexander, convénceme de follarte Luka anda hazlo.- la malicia con la que dijo eso atrajo la mirada entrecerrada del pelinegro el cual sonreía, la boca del rubio quedo libre y noto que se giraba a mirarlo.

-Quiero tu pene Benjamín.- se mordió los labios teniendo una expresión dulce y sexy.- Quiero que lo metas en mi ano, quiero que me embistas hasta que suplique para que te detengas, quiero que te corras dentro y si tengo y tienes fuerzas después de que me cojas tan rico, quiero repetir, ¿lo harías? Por favor.- nunca le fallaba ser tan sumiso, se medio levanto para con su mano alcanzar el pene de Ben mismo que empujo un poco para que la punta accesara a su interior ello le produjo un cosquilleo en toda su piel.

-Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo.- la voz de Alex se dejo escuchar aguda, fuerte y sobre todo decidida, Ben lo miro y volvió entonces a poner a Luka en la posición de antes saco su pene y esta vez empujo avanzando poco a poco en aquel canal de placer gruño guturalmente por aquella carne que rodeaba a su sensible miembro disfrutaba de aquella primera experiencia el goce de tener a un igual sometido, gimiendo y deseándolo solo a el, una pequeña embestida le hizo saber que estaba totalmente dentro, un calor sofocante le invadía su pene palpitaba y el interior de Luka parecía una ventosa que lo succionaba en un placer desquiciante.

Segundos pasaron en los cuales los tres no hicieron el menor movimiento, sus alientos se entremezclaban, Ben salio un poco de Luka para volver a embestir, el rubio dejo un gemido ahogado y Alex lo atrajo de nuevo para que el pudiese tener también tener su atención, sus cuerpos parecían complementarse la velocidad con la que el rubio lamía el pene del pelinegro era la misma con la que el castaño lo penetraba, se sofocaban por el deseo de sus cuerpos, las nalgas de Luka se azotaban contra el pene de Ben, mientras Alex le sujetaba el cabello para que nada de su pene quedara fuera de su boca.

La cama se movía de forma truculenta con los embates del castaño notaba el rojo de aquel ano pero nada le hizo detenerse, jadeaba y enardecido por aquello su mano se coló por debajo del cuerpo del rubio hallo su miembro empalmado y húmedo lo rodeo entonces con su palma y comenzó a masturbarlo apretándolo un poco para que se sintiera justo como el suyo en aquellos momentos.

-N-no..no…¡¡no imagine que fuese así¡¡ me correré ¡¡ahhhh¡¡ mas mas por favor mas.- dejo el pene de Alex puesto que la excitación podría hacer que le mordiera, se irguió así ensartado como estaba para apoyar su espada contra el pecho de Ben le dolía ya estar en la otra posición, enseguida Ben lo acomodo pasando las piernas del rubio sobre las suyas que estaban flexionadas, Luka enrosco su brazo en el cuello del castaño para girar su rostro y quedar a centímetros de su boca, de reojo observo como Alex se subía a la cama para quedar delante de el, sus caderas se movían mas rápido teniendo ahora el la responsabilidad de las penetraciones.

-L-luka con mas fuerza mas.- susurro contra aquel oído mientras lo lamía los chasqueos de ambos cuerpos azotaban su escucha, su mano libre acaricio el pecho de aquel que se empalmaba pellizcaba sus pezones y los estiraba, observo en un breve instante a Alex y le incito a acercarse mas, le hizo una seña hacia el pene de Luka.

-Bueno dulzura con tu permiso y antes que te coman enterito me serviré mi ración.- comento cuando se inclino al tiempo que Ben retiraba su mano del miembro de Luka, segundos después estaba dentro de la boca del pelinegro quien comenzó a chuparlo rápido y demandantemente.

Iba a quejarse pero los labios de Ben cesaron sus palabras y gemidos, era primera vez que los sentía y en verdad estaban tan urgidos de encontrar todos aquellos sabores prohibidos de los suyos, su lengua jugo con la del otro la cual primeriza se dejaba hacer con mesura para después cobrar confianza e imitar a la del rubio succionando y quitándose el aire mutuamente.

La fuerza de ambos menguaba necesitan el suave abrazo del orgasmo para descansar. Respiraron por fin al separarse la mano libre el rubio acaricio la cabellera de Alex quien se negaba a separarse de aquel pene por lo menos hasta que obtuviese lo que buscaba se masturbaba para preparar también su éxtasis.

Luka contrajo sus músculos anales para así dar mas placer al pene de Benjamín este gimió y succiono el cuello del otro. Los tres sudaban y en segundos el semen del rubio cubrió la boca de Alex quien lo trago con gran pleitesía hilos del liquido blanquecino salían de sus labios, dando una ultima succión el alcanzo también la cumbre manchando su mano satisfecho. El castaño observo la escena y no pudo si no embestir cegado por necesitar la misma expresión que los otros dos, sus caderas dieron un ultimo embate quedándose inmerso en aquel pasaje y libero su semen calido y abundante en aquel lugar, cerro sus ojos apoyando su rostro en la espalda de Luka daba suaves besos en el, no tenia tiempo para mas que no fuera pensar en lo delicioso que habían sido todos aquellos instantes.

Alex se acerco a Luka quien hacia un esfuerzo por moverse pero no lo conseguía, le beso no sin antes dejar algo de su semen en aquellos labios, después miro a Ben y estiro su mano para alzar su rostro no espero a que reaccionara y también le beso para su sorpresa no hubo rechazo si no la mas simple cooperación, compartieron sabores y después Luka se unió era complicado pero los tres se probaron, succionaron lenguas y rieron un poco cuando Ben casi se ahogaba. Segundos después y de forma cuidadosa Luka dejo escapar el miembro del castaño de su interior, la sensación del semen correr por su cuerpo era cosquilleante fue recostado en la cama mientras Alex y Ben se colocaban uno de cada lado.

-Me gusto ¿y a ustedes?.- pregunto el rubio quien turnadamente miro a ambos.

-Creo que la pregunta esta fuera de contexto gemí y penetre a lo grande, dulzura a mi me encanto.- respondió el de barba mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz al rubio.

Al no escuchar la respuesta de su otro amigo ambos lo miraron aun tenia la respiración agitada y con su brazo tapaba su rostro, Luka bajo sus ojos y Alex le dio un no con su cabeza para no permitir que su mente se llenara de cosas truculentas.

-Ben.- exclamo el rubio pero de nuevo el silencio le hizo comprender que quizás había sido una primera vez difícil y que nunca volvería a pasar de nuevo.

-Es difícil describirlo con palabras.- por fin el castaño hablaba giro su cuerpo para sonreír al rubio y estiro su mano para acariciar su mejilla.- Fue excelente, disculpen si soy parco pero no se que mas decir.

Luka se pego a su pecho y le dio un beso rápido, Alex tendió su dedo hacia la frente de Ben y también le dio un empujón.

-Una vez que lo pruebas es difícil dejarlo.- comento el pelinegro riendo después nadie dijo nada pensaron pues que dormirían un rato pero la impaciencia en el cuerpo de Luka se hacia notar.

-Si…- su voz se escucho titubeante casi penosa.- Si les agrado podríamos repetirlo es decir yo quiero proponerles algo.

Ben y Alex lo miraron perpleflos el castaño se sonrojo ante la idea de hacerlo de nuevo y con sorna el pelinegro quiso indagar un poco mas en el asunto.

-Uhm sospecho que es pero plantéalo y ya veremos.

-Bueno recién esto es nuevo para mí así que supongo que me dejare guiar por ustedes aunque no en todo.

Luka les miro a ambos sonrojado y inocente como un recién nacido.

-Quiero sentir a ambos..- su voz se quebró y cubrió con sus manos su rostro a excepción de su boca.- Deseo que los dos me penetren, dios esto es vergonzoso.- quería que la tierra lo tragase y se preparaba para la sesión de "no" que llegarían a sus oídos.

-Necesitamos lubricante para eso supongo tienes algo.- la versatilidad de Alex era inmensa.

-Espera un segundo Alex me imagino que es eso que Luka quiere y no me disgusta solo que es complicado ¿cierto? es decir como dos ya sabes…van a caber ahí lo lastimaríamos me niego a causarle algún daño.- al parecer a Ben ya no le asustaba tanto la idea de tener sexo con sus amigos.

Las apreciaciones de ambos lo sorprendieron se levanto para sentarse en la cama de cara a sus amigos.

-Si tengo lubricante y si se puede además estoy dilatado de antes.- llevo uno de sus dedos a la cama haciendo círculos como un niño al que le negaban un dulce.- Alex Ben yo quiero en verdad.

-Ni hablar podríamos desgarrarte ya has tenido suficiente actividad por hoy deberías descansar.- menciono el de gafas que por cierto se preguntaba en donde estaban

-Buen punto "B" con eso no puedo discutir.

Luka se cruzo de brazos debía aceptar que el tampoco podía refutar aquello.

-Yo no estoy cansado y se que me veré como un fácil y caliente pero mínimo lo hago 4 veces seguidas así que una doble penetración contaría como otras dos veces cierto.

Alex rió mientras se tomaba el estomago, Ben no lo tomo con tanta gracia pero debía admitir que el rubio tenia una forma de expresarse bastante rara.

-Explícanos entonces como lo harás, yo y Alex estamos semi erguidos si consigues una erección pronta y me convences con tus palabras pues…ya veremos.- el desafió del castaño estaba sobre la mesa.

-Que crueles son.- frunció el ceño cuando se deslizo para bajarse de la cama, se enderezo con el único fin de dejarles bien a la vista su trasero, camino tambaleándose al principio para llegar a un buró del otro lado de la habitación, se inclino un poco para abrir uno de los cajones con ello logro que el semen saliera un poco mas de su entrada, deslizándose por sus muslos sin duda erótico si era, saco un tubito de color negro y cerro el cajón.

-Creo que te gano en eso de hacernos erectar en instantes no lo crees.- menciono el pelinegro sintiendo como su miembro tenia unos espasmos mismos que de seguir le harían estar empalado en poco tiempo.

-Eres un fácil.- exclamo el castaño para mover su pierna tapando su sexo, el tampoco era de piedra.

-El lubricante ahora díganme será que puedo untárselos y ustedes me lo untan a mi…quiero esos dos penes bien dentro justo aquí.- les dejo ver su trasero nuevamente mientras separaba sus nalgas el rojizo lugar se hizo notar contrayéndose para luego liberarse uno de sus dedos se acaricio mismo que después llevo a su boca para lamerlo.

-No es mi culpa míralo nada mas esta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme y mi pene no se hace mucho del rogar.- exclamo el de barba.

-¿Luka en verdad te sientes bien para hacer esto?.- pregunto el castaño mientras se intercalaba para mirar el sexo del rubio y el sexo de Alex eran tan morboso había tantos fluidos corporales rodeándolos.

-Yo quiero eso tenlo por seguro y tendré una buena excusa para faltar a clases mañana.- sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos se subió de nueva cuenta en la cama y noto que de verdad sus palabras y acciones habían resultado esos dos miembros se erguían majestuosos a su vista.- Ambos son grandes y deliciosos.- se volteo para que su trasero quedara enfrente de sus dos amigos, no sin antes dejar una porción de liquido resbaladizo en ambas manos.- Lubríquenme y jueguen un ratito con mi agujerito sean buenos y les daré un premio.- de nuevo esa voz sexosa en toda su plenitud, se acomodo entre ambos para envolver con cada una de sus manos un pene comenzó entonces a masturbarlos poco a poco.

Los dos se miraron mientras soltaban un respingo por la fricción de la mano de Luka sobre la piel de sus miembros. Alex alcanzo el tubito del lubricante y dejo un poco en su mano el cual esparció en sus dedos se lo tendió a Ben quien seguía pensando que aquello no era buena idea sin embargo lo imito tambien.

Alex fue el primero en tocar la piel calida de la entrada del rubio esparció en ella un poco del lubricante para luego sin vacilar insertar un digito en ella increíble que estuviera un poco apretada, se apuro a mover su dedo entrando y saliendo sin paciencia alguna de aquel lugar. Ben en cambio primero tomo el miembro de Luka para masajearlo miro de reojo a Alex quien tenia esa expresión de "bueno no todos somos iguales" los deseos sexuales se manifestaban con más intensidad en el pelinegro.

Luka emitía pequeños sollozos y gemiditos entrecortados no le seria difícil volver a tener una erección, si ya sabia que era poco común tener esa clase de reacción pero el sexo le encantaba y juraba que Ben no parecía inexperto acariciaba las zonas mas sensibles de su pene ahora sus dedos tocaban su glande ya endurecido y chorreante de un liquido espesito, Alex mientras le dedicaba especial atención a su zona interna no es que estuviera muy apretado pero las caricias preparatorias eran desquiciantes para el, sus manos recorrieron la dureza y longitud de ambos sexos les miro brillantes por el lubricante jugo con ellos meciéndolos para constatar las erecciones luego succiono turnadamente la punta de cada uno se imaginaba que ya les tenia dentro y por ello su semblante se convirtió en la misma imagen del mas delicioso de los placeres.

Benjamín dejo el miembro del rubio para hacer compañía al dedo de Alex, entro y salio con su propio digito notando la morbosa humedad del lugar se descubrió ansiando lamerlo y poseerlo, la sangre se agolpaba en su mente y en su sexo, giro para ver al pelinegro y sin mas se acerco para besarlo dejando sus tabús atrás, su amigo acepto el beso mientras tenían un ritmo armonioso en la entrada de Luka, el mismo se volteo a verles extasiado con la forma en la que se besaban sus lenguas chocaban lamiéndose…enredándose, la envidia nació el quería también era injusto que lo dejaran sin eso pero se veía recompensado con los embates en su ano.

-B-asta…ya..ya.. estoy listo no mas les quiero, decidan ahhh quien estará abajo y quien arriba, nhmm paren….- pidió sonrojadito y con sus ojos nublados por las sensaciones.

Cada uno retiro su dedo y se miraron terminando aquel apasionado beso, mil ideas recorrían sus mentes y quizás las intentarían después.

Ben limpio la comisura de sus labios dejando un beso más corto en los de Alex, el pelinegro mordió los labios del castaño para luego ver a Luka.

-Que poco compartido eres, si Ben quiere el y yo haremos mas que besarnos pero solo si quieres.

El aludido tartamudeo sabía a que se refería, bien había experimentado ser la parte activa pero la sumisa aun le causaba un poco de reserva claro que la curiosidad ya le había vencido una vez.

-A-alex, concéntrate en lo que haremos quieres, decide donde estarás.- menciono para desviar el tema que recién se planteaba.

-Ya, ya yo abajo tengo mas fuerza en las piernas note que acá "B" tiene mejor empuje en sus embestidas, ven aquí dulzura cabalgaras un ratito.- Alex estiro su mano para tomar el brazo del rubio lo jalo un poco para que el otro se fuera acomodando encima de el. Alex se hallaba sentado en la cama con sus piernas abiertas.

Luka accedió a regañadientes por segundos se habían olvidado que aquello era para complacerlo, Alex se las pagaría aunque la idea de ver un sumiso Ben le excitaba.

-No te quejes que peso.- murmuro el ojiverde para posicionar su cuerpo encima del de barba, sus piernas se flexionaron quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre su amigo su sexo quedo a la vista mientras aun se acomodaba, el pene de Alex le rozo la espalda varias veces y ello le había gustado.

-Estas conciente que no durara mucho, aun así aprovechare alza las caderas.- el pelinegro había hablado de una forma aguda al oído de su amigo, casi en modo dominante.

Ben miraba todo tan atentamente como si quisiera registrarlo para no olvidarlo nunca.

Luka obedeció y en instantes se percato de que la punta del pene de Alex entraba en el, no espero mucho para de un sentón penetrarse ello le provoco un grito un tanto sonoro, sus manos apresaron sus pezones apretándolos sentía un poco de tirantez pero el dolor no estaba presente, las manos de Alex se posaron en sus caderas apretándolas indicándole con sus propios gemidos que necesitaba mas, mientras besaba sus hombros y lamía su cuello turnadamente.

-Alex.- murmuro mientras alzaba su cuerpo y descendía de nuevo en ese falo caliente, su mirada se dirigió hacia Ben y estiro su mano para viniera a el mientras cabalgaba a un ritmo lento preparándose para el siguiente pene.

El castaño se acerco con reserva, la mano de Luka le acaricio la mejilla y le invito a besarlo, la mano de Ben fue entonces sin ser invitada a masturbar el pene de su empalado amigo cuando los gemidos del rubio salían los callo con un beso mientras Alex les observaba. Las respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas y los chasqueos de la penetración mas sonoros, Luka se apoyo aun mas contra el pecho de Alex indicándole que se recostara lo cual hizo, el rubio abrió sus piernas las cuales se hallaban apoyadas en las de Alex quien las tenia flexionadas dándoles con ello una altura mas precisa, mientras su boca tomaba aire una vez que el beso termino, apoyo sus manos en la cama para tener un mejor ángulo.

-Ben, uhm..ahhh ahhhh…mételo ya, te necesito dentro, Alex no me mo..vere deja que Benjamín embista a su gusto de acuerdo.- su mano se coló entre sus piernas para alzar sus testículos mostrando la unión que tenia con el pelinegro su dedo acceso para estirar un poco los pliegues invadidos los fluidos le recorrían y su piel lucia perlada y sensual.

-Luka…- el castaño trago saliva mientras daba una ultima caricia a su miembro se acomodo sin dejar mucho de su peso sobre sus dos amigos guió la punta de su sexo hacia la entrada de Luka, gimió molesto por lo difícil que era entrar noto también la incomodidad en su amigo pero los ojos del mismo le rogaban que siguiera, giro hacia Alex quien de igual manera le dio seguridad, presiono aun mas logrando que parte de su pene entrara gruño cuando el roce con el miembro de Alex se dio.

-Falta poco…agh..empuja….- cerro sus verdes ojos mientras sentía la calida respiración del pelinegro en su nuca.

Ben asintió y de una sola estocada entro por completo tuvo que detenerse ante la reciente sensación aquel interior punzaba y se cerraba contra su sexo de una manera agobiante. Salio un poco y embistió después logrando ya menos resistencia.

-Luka…dulzura…uhm…¿estas bien?.- Alex estaba inmerso en el mismo placer que el castaño apenas se movía y la fricción amenazaba con volverlo loco.

-¡Me gusta¡…eso responde a tu…¡¡ahhh¡¡ pregunta son dos ¡¡dos para mi solo¡¡ y son ustedes quienes me lo hacen por favor..denme mas..mas.- no había razonamiento tan solo la necesidad de culminar y sentirse satisfecho, lagrimas pequeñas llenaban sus ojos y los jadeos nacientes de su boca paraban en el rostro de Benjamín.

-Alexander..ahora.- comento Ben mientras salía y entraba en segundos el de barba tomo bríos moviendo hacia arriba sus caderas penetrando un poco y saliendo después a veces al mismo tiempo y otras intercaladas era difícil pero ambos le sacaban provecho. Los gemidos de Luka estaban aumentando ya se había venido sin previo aviso y los minutos con aquel ritmo se hicieron eternos. Las bocas de los que penetraban intentaban probar lo que estuviera al alcance de ellos boca, nuca, mentón, traquea, todo puntito sensitivo en el rubio.

No podían articular palabra alguna sus sexos se hundían en la generosa estrechez de aquel rubio pecado y notaban como las fuerzas en el menguaban, el primero en venirse fue Alex quien atrajo a Luka para besarlo levemente sin robarle mucho el aliento. Ben insistió un poco mas notando el caliente liquido sobre su pene, empujo y demando todo lo que era para el en esos momentos, un poco lánguido Luka enrollo uno sus brazos en el cuello del castaño susurrando débiles gemidos contra su oído, se apretó contra el cuando en un ultimo embiste le colmo en entero con su semen, las respiración y los jadeos era lo único audible, sentía el palpitar del pene de Alex y como perdía dureza, entonces salio cuidadoso del interior de Luka para después esperar.

Alex se irguió causando un gemido en Luka quien se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y algo agotado, lo alzo con cuidado para depositarlo en la cama.

-¿Luka?.- preguntaron los dos mirándose uno de cada lado de aquel cuerpo.

-Uhmm que rico..rico rico….tengo sueño, ¿verdad que podemos ducharnos mañana?.- pregunto con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro y acurrucándose contra la mullida cama.- Mi trasero punza…pero valió la pena no me despierten temprano…- sus ojos se cerraron y esta vez parecía que dormía, los otros dos se miraron extrañados y con una sonrisa.- Ahhh….- exclamo para besar turnadamente a sus amigos y sonreírles.- Ambos son maravillosos querré mas por la mañana duerman bien.- dijo provocativo y de nueva cuenta se sumió en el inicio de su sueño.

-No creerás deberás que en la mañana ¿o si?….- Ben miro a Alex con tremenda duda.

-De ser tu dormiría bien…yo no me estaré muy tranquilo para la próxima, Buenas noches mi amigo.- una sonrisa seductora apareció para después cerrar sus ojos acomodándose mejor en la cama.

La incredulidad lo invadió su trasero peligraba y lo peor de todo es que ya su mente le jugaba una trastada dándole las imágenes posibles para ello.

-Par de idiotas.- dijo bajito mientras dejaba un beso en la boca de Alex y uno en la de Luka, se recostó y sonrió pensando que quizás ninguno iría a clases al día siguiente.- Bueno trío de idiotas…- dejo esa última frase y su sueño también le venció.

FIN.

¡¡LO TERMINE¡¡ ES UNA HURRA PARA MI.

Bien después de la ofuscación se preguntaran que fue todo eso pues fue mi mente malvada y sucia como dicen, me nació escribir y ahí esta. Lo siguiente que quizás piensen es porque no sigue con sus otros fics y escribe eso, pues bien NO LO SE oO pero prometo encontrar una explicación ojala lo lean y opinen no me fue bien con la actualización de La Boda y por problemas de salud y tiempo no podré seguir escribiendo así que les dejo esto de momento UN GRACIAS A TODO AQUEL QUE LO LEA aunque no comente ¬¬.

POR CIERTO ESTE SE LO DEDICO A MIS AMIGAS DEL ROL KISSMY, SUAN Y HALF A LA DESAPARECIDA REN TAMBIEN, BESINES Y GRACIAS POR FOMENTAR MI MENTE PERVERSA.


End file.
